Perfectly Normal
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: In which Maka is confused about her emotions and sexuality. So she asks the only person who can help.


At age 13 Maka partnered up with the outlier known as Soul Eater, the piano playing prodigy of the Evans family. She thought nothing of it then, it was simply that Eater was a Scythe. But, Maka wasn't so sure their partnership would have gone so smoothly if Soul was a guy.

It was only a few months later that the pair moved into an apartment together and began sharing themselves with one another. Soon enough they were stealing shampoo, bars of soap and even toothpaste from each other. It started as taking without asking, soon enough it turned into sharing.

The partnership quickly grew into a friendship with little to no boundaries. By 14 Maka caught herself paying closer attention to her shark-toothed partner. The girl was a natural anomaly. Snow white hair, crimson red eyes and teeth that could tear through aluminum, probably. She was what most boys would stare at but in the end only approach through creepy letters left in her locker. The few who dared approach her in person were quickly shot down, some not so painlessly as others.

It was at 15 when the duo's friendship became more open. Movies on the couch became waking up under the same blanket. The amount of movies they watched suddenly skyrocketed once Maka noticed that at home, unlike in public, Soul wore as little clothes as possible. Soul never asked for permission for a little room in Maka's head, she unnoticingly jumped in on her own.

At 16 the search for Crona and the war on the moon happened. Maka's trust in Soul was unwavering and nothing in the world seemed frightening anymore. School days eventually went back to normal and boring days of studying flew by with no excitement to speak of.

The dating scene wasn't happening very fast for the pigtailed blond. Every guy that approached her was after one of the same few attributes about her. Maka was either categorized as The Daughter of Death's Weapon or The Meister to make Death's Last Weapon. Boys seemed to turn those two facts into some artificial form of attraction. There were the few who tried to appease to her hobbies of reading and slaying kishin eggs, but none were able to keep her satisfied long enough for a second date.

Maka's partner eventually became her best friend. They shared everything with each other. From goals and aspirations to the type of flooring they wanted in their future homes. Maka wanted tile. Soul went with wood, she claimed it was easier to slide on while wearing socks. Something they couldn't do in their current place of living. Maka agreed and changed her answer.

At 17 Maka was well on her way to graduating and choosing which University she dreamed of going to. She had everything she wanted in life. Brains, talent, decent looks, but nothing to really come home to. All of her friends were either in relationships or just starting up new ones. Kim and Ox started officially dating after the war. Star and Tsubaki not long after. Killik asked Liz out a year after while Harvar and Jackie had been keeping their 'relationship' a secret the entire time.

Maka was alone with bad luck and confused on what she wanted, or so she thought. It was only fairly recent, but the signs up until then had been pointing in only one direction. Unfortunately one of the worst nights ever for Soul happened to be one of the best for Maka.

Soul never expected to be shown up on her very first Valentine's Day date ever, but then again she didn't have too high of expectations for the date in the first place. The boy who asked her out only tried to play at the fact that she was Death's Last Weapon and thought she played the piano really well.

Even though she didn't expect much, it still hurt her. And that hurt Maka. She couldn't stand seeing Soul sulk in her room by herself. Maka never left her side that night. She loved the smell of Soul's hair after a shower. Maka would have to keep buying that all natural cucumber based shampoo.

Maka woke up the following morning with Soul's head leaning on her chest and it was honestly the cutest thing Maka had ever seen. Behind her usual 'piss off' attitude, Soul was really just an innocent little prude who always tried her best to impress her friends and stay cool. She pulled it off well.

After that night it became hard for Maka to pay attention to her studies. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Soul in an elegant dress as bright as her eyes with curls in her hair and diamond earrings that shimmered under the glow of the moon. Maka wasn't sure of what she was feeling and she had to know what was going on. She preferred not going to any of her friends with her problems and going directly to the source of her frustration just sounded like a bad idea.

Maka had no one left to go to except for him. As much as she hated the idea of asking him for advice, he was the only person in the world who wouldn't judge. He always tried his best to be honest with her and in the latest years she attempted to fix their somewhat broken relationship.

She was nervous as he sat across from her with a stupid grin on his face as if he'd won the lotto. It was nothing new though, Spirit was always like that around his only daughter. Maka was used to all the doting but today was different. He wasn't forcing his love on her as much as usual. He seemed, suspicious?

"What's on your mind kiddo? You're being really quiet today." he asked. Maka almost choked on her drink as she tried avoiding his gaze. She was the one who called him out for a coffee but it didn't make her any less nervous. Maka caught herself staring absently at a long legged blond with a heart shaped ass that walked by. It helped her come to terms with herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put her mug down.

"Papa? I...I need to ask you something, I think?"

"Huh! You need my advice? Anything! Whatever you need my precious little angel!" Spirit exclaimed. He was ecstatic that Maka actually needed him for something. That almost never happened.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to put it, but I think it's pretty much like this. See, I've tried dating boys and I don't think, well, I don't know really. I don't think I like guys. I mean, nothing against men, I love my Star and Kidd and Killik and all my guy friends, but I don't think I can have anything more than a friendship with them. I dunno, does that sound weird at all?" Maka explained, furrowing her brows while gesturing her frustration with her hands. It was an odd topic for her to discuss, let alone with her father.

"Oh, love. Well. It's different for everyone, Maka. You just have to find the right person for you. He's out there somewhere. You just have to give it time. Look at Stein and Marie. They grew up together but only found out they loved each other later in life. Love is weird like that." Spirit replied, noticing Maka's wandering eyes. Spirit took a quick look around and found where she was looking. And damn, was he surprised. Was she looking at the woman in black who was wearing what could barely be defined as clothing? It was practically just string, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"No, no, see, I think it's just men. I don't think I want a boyfriend, right? They're just all muscly and hard and bulky and just, I don't think I like that. I like soft and curvy things."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, you said you had a question. Out with it. No need to hold it all in." Spirit said, crossing his arms over the table.

Maka took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I don't know how else to put it, but I'm pretty sure I like girls. Like, Iike-like. I think I want a girlfriend. Is that weird? I mean, girls are just so beautiful and sometimes I just see one walking down the street and they seem so confident in themselves and I don't know if I want to be them or be on top of them? I know you saw that woman that passed by. That hair and those eyes? Forget about those legs, that was like the most perfect butt I've ever seen in my life! Agh! Puberty sucks! I hate these feelings! I don't know what to do anymore! Please just tell me! Is there something wrong with me?" Maka seemed defeated under her heart-felt admittance. She couldn't believe how much she opened up to her dead-beat father. But she had no where else left to go, she had to tell someone.

Much to Maka's surprise, Spirit just scoffed it off and chuckled. Why? Was any of what she said funny to him? She was serious through the entire confession.

"Oh Maka. Is that it? You're fine. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly normal to be feeling how you are. Really."

"What? What are you talking about. This isn't normal at all! How can this be normal? I feel like such an outcast amongst my friends. They're all falling in love and here I am pining over women much too old for me like I've inherited way too much from you and you're acting like nothing's up. I feel like a freak! Why are you not worried?" Maka asked, concern growing by the second.

"Hey hey, stop attacking yourself. You're not a freak. You're gay."

And that was the word that shocked Maka more than anything. She was gay? From most of the conversations she'd overheard in school, most people used that word to replace 'stupid'. What was that dead-beat father thinking? But she asked him for help, she would at least him a chance to explain.

"I'm... gay?"

"Gay. Not straight. Homosexual. A lesbian, in your case. You're attracted to the same gender. Perfectly normal." Spirit listed, covering all his bases.

"So I'm not weird?"

"Not in the slightest. You're just Maka."

"And this is a normal thing?" She had to be sure.

"Yes, now stop worrying about it. You're my perfect little angel, alright?"

"Ok. So I'm gay. According to you, that's normal. But I don't know anyone else my age who feels like me. How will I know if someone likes me? I already feel like an outcast as it is. People see me in class and become intimidated because I'm smart. Before I only had boys to worry about, but now I have to worry about girls too?"

"Maka stop it. You don't have to be someone or something you're not. You're fine as you are. You don't have to worry about what anyone thinks. You'll know someone likes you the same way everyone else does. They'll care for you and do nice things for you and they'll always be there for you. People are people whether they're gay, straight, bi, or whatever. Just find someone who likes you for who you are." Spirit advised. It was sound advice and Maka really appreciated his effort.

"Find someone who likes me for who I am?" she thought outloud. Maka closed her eyes and immediately saw someone who fit that description. She just hoped they felt the same way.

"Ok. I think I understand now. Thanks Papa! I gotta go now!" Maka exclaimed with a smile.

"Anytime."

Maka gave her papa a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Spirit watched his little girl proceed to walk over to the woman in the string. She swung her arms around like she was observing a fine piece of art in a museum. Spirit laughed when they shook hands.

Later that night Spirit received a text message from his daughter with various pictures of rainbows and unicorns. The last picture had text that read "I'm gay" with an arrow pointing down to a portrait of Maka with her arms wrapped around that shark-toothed weapon of hers. He was frustrated but at the same time amused at her exaggerated reaction.

* * *

Thanks to makascythemeister for beta'ing :) Thanks Bruh! The alternate title btw was gonna be "Maka is gay as hell" Too forward imo though


End file.
